


Шторм

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Parshendi mateform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: В тумане возбуждения Венли грезит иным штормом - кроваво-красным, клубящимся, неистовым. Иными формами, высокими и могущественными, - формами силы, формами власти, формами древних богов.
Relationships: Demid/Venli [Stormlight Archive]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты M-E





	Шторм

Партнёрская форма непривычна, но завораживает Венли – тяжелые груди, широкие бедра, ловкие движения. Дэмид обнажен, под его кожей лениво перекатываются мускулы, и мраморные узоры красиво подчеркивают вены и темную головку полувставшего члена. Венли любуется им. Они ищут вдохновения и страсти, новизны чувств и огня. Всего, что рождает идеи.

\- Иди ко мне. 

Дэмид целует её под ключицу, обводит языком твердый сосок и спускается ниже, к напряженному животу, к жестким волосам на лобке. Он ласкает её вторые губы горячо и нежно. Венли запрокидывает голову. Её дыхание сбивается. В полутьме она слышит, как свистит ветер и дрожат каменные стены их маленького убежища.

\- Венли. Близится шторм.

\- Да. 

Дэмид входит в неё. Каждый толчок кажется вспышкой молнии, ритм возбуждения в голосе сливается с ритмом движений. В тумане возбуждения Венли грезит иным штормом - кроваво-красным, клубящимся, неистовым. Иными формами, высокими и могущественными, - формами силы, формами власти, формами древних богов. 

Фиолетовый свет вспыхивает в глазах Дэмида. Фиолетовый свет струится по венам, капает с кончиков её пальцев, впившихся в спину Дэмида на пике наслаждения и сладкой боли. Духи предков в длинных развевающихся одеждах глядят на них с небес. Венли выгибается и кричит. Нагота кажется ей откровением, жертвой, обрядом. 

Шторм накрывает их и развеивается. Они валяются без сил, вдыхая запахи семени и разгоряченных тел. Искры красного и золотого гаснут в темноте.

\- Шторм, - шепчет Венли в ритме восторга и ритме решимости. - Я призову его на вечность.


End file.
